Fernberry
Fernberry is a gray she-cat with straight black tabby marks, a white underbelly, nicks in her pink ears, a pink nose, and pale green eyes. Physical Features Age: 60 moons History "I think I will name them Swiftkit and Adderkit." Fernberry says. She takes Adderkit, who looks like Addertail, his forbidden father, to the border of MudClan territory. She looks, longingly, into the territory she knows used to be hers. But she had to go on a journey to give birth without anyone knowing. She hadn't known until about a moon before the kits were to be born that she had them. Both their parents were medicine cats, which was not reassuring. It was time to make a descion. Would she take them to SunClan, where Sunspots would certinaly be their mother, or should she give up her role as a medicine cat? Fernberry decided to take Adderkit to SunClan and Swiftkit to MudClan. She turned and walked, skirting the border. Soon the trees cleared and the sun shone. Rocks lined the shore, and she padded onto the sand. Fernberry winced as she crossed the border. She sniffed the air. A patrol was close! Fernberry waited in the grass stalks as the patrol krept closer. Swiftkit yowled. The patrol raced forward. Sunstar greeted her. "Ah, Fernberry. What have you brought?" "My kit needs protection. At the right time, I want you to tell Adderkit who his parents are. Make sure he understands why I had to do this. Please take care of him." She placed Adderkit on Sunstar's paws. "MudClan has done much for us. We will repay your kind gestures. He will know his parents, his sibling. He will know not to tell anyone." "Thank you. This means the world to me." "I can only imagine it is." Sunstar placed her muzzle on Fernberry's forehead. "Good luck." She whispered before pulling away. Fernberry licked Adderkit one more time before giving him up. "Goodbye, sweetheart." She whispered, holding back tears. Fernberry quickly turned away and headed back to her own territory. She stepps over the MudClan border. When she reaches camp, she heads into Mudstar's den. "Mudstar, I traveled to the moonpond. StarClan led me to this kit. I propose her name is Swiftkit. I am sorry I was gone for so long, but StarClan told me not to return until I found this kit. Has Fluffytail's kits been born yet?" She changed the subject. "They were stillborn. Thank you for returning. Fluffytail will take care of the kit. Echo wing has moved into the nursery and will have kits any day now. bring the kit to Fluffytail and go and help Addertail." "Thank you, sir." Fernberry picked up the kit and carried her down to the nursery. "Fluffytail, I have a kit for you. I found her on the way to the moonstone. StarClan says she is special." "Oh, isn't she cute?" Fluffytail sniffled. Fernberry glowed with pride. "I'm sure you will make an excellent mother" Fernberry pads away to help Addertail." Is part of chapter three of the novella. Later, Swiftkit gets a thorn stuck in her paw and goes to the medicine den to get it removed. Fernberry mutters "Did I make the right choice?" But no one seems to hear. Even farther in the book, Swiftpaw is now an apprentice, and Addertail dies. Fernberry takes her into the forest during the vigil, knowing every cat would be in camp. "Fernberry walked into the forest, leading Swiftpaw behind her. "Swiftpaw. You must not tell anyone. Your father just died. You have a brother named Adderpaw who lives in SunClan and your mother is a medicine cat." Swiftpaw looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "I understand. Molewhisker still loves me. You had to make your choice and had to separate us becuase they would recognise Adderpaw and you couldn't bear losing all your kits. You placed me in the care of a queen with milk so you could watch me grow up. Molewhisker...You trust him." "With my life. He is my littermate. You are wise beyond your years, little one. You understand no one must know?" "Yes. Thank you for telling me, ''Mother." '' Her voice had a warm glow, and Fernberry nuzzled her with her cheek. "Adderpaw knows as well. You can talk to him at gatherings." They walked back to camp together and sat through the vigil, their muzzles pressed into his cold fur. Both cats swore Addertail visited them during the vigil. "Fernberry," Addertail said, "does she know?" "Yes. We will miss you..." She nuzzled his cheek, her eyes filling with tears." Life's End Fernberry treats Snowpaw's wounds, mentioning how she wished she had something to cure heartbreak and how nearly everyone she loved has died. Affiliations Current: MudClan Past: Loner Names Kit: Fernkit Apprentice: Fernpaw Medicine Cat: Fernberry Loner: Fernberry Queen: Fernberry Kin Mother: Lakemist Father: Wormfire Mate: Addertail ☀http://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Addertail Sons: Turtlekit, Adderdust https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Adderdust Daughters: Rufflekit, Swiftstar https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Swiftstar Education Mentor: Addertail ☀http://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Addertail Apprentice: Coalfeather https://mycats.wikia.com/wiki/Coalfeather Category:MudClan cats Category:Females Category:Life's End characters Category:Loners Category:Kits Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices